better place to fall asleep
by thexlightxwithinxthexdarkness
Summary: She remembers him...but does he even think about her? That doesn't matter right now. She'll just keep waiting. .:Sora/Kairi:. Short OneShot


**B**e**t**t**e**r **P**l**a**c**e **T**o **F**a**l**l **A**s**l**e**e**p**

))~~-- **Pairing: sora/kairi**

**))~~-- **written by: khgirl1770

* * *

The waves crashed against each other, the clear blue water coloring the sand darker with each second that passed. Her eyes inadvertently strayed to the line of the horizon looking for _him. _She didn't know why she kept up her futile search--she had lost faith long ago that he would find her again. He had _promised_, but promises are easily broken.

_"Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

For almost a year now, she had been standing that very shoreline, hoping to see that familiar tuft of brown spiky hair and those deep blue eyes that seemed to look into her very soul. But he wasn't coming. And to the dismay of her heart, she believed her own lies. She had convinced herself that he was never coming back--her mind screamed, _you know that's not true!--_and that he had probably forgotten all about her--_you're all he thinks about!_

Besides, who would want to remember their tomboyish, gangly best friend? (1)

At the time, she treasured her past bob of cherry brown hair and her usual tank-top and skirt combo. She hadn't paid much attention to her appearance then--they had just been friends--but she had decided to change that--when he saw her again, he'd see a different Kairi.

_But would he still see her? Would he like what he saw?_

Laughing quietly, she realized what a stupid question that was.

_He's Sora._

She had to swallow back the lump in her throat as his name tore through the edges of the barrier she had placed around her heart to keep it from shattering. The very memory of his actions, his voice and his arms around her when he had returned from the ever-present darkness...

The pain in her chest threatened to cause tears to form in her eyes, but she held them back, unwilling to give in. It would be now use to cry for him right now.

_"It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!"_

_"Don't worry, I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

Where was he right now? What was he doing? Was he hurt? Happy? Sad? Homesick? The wind blew her hair around her face, the cherry-brown strands clouding the sight of the ocean. Raising a hand to place the hair back behind her ear, her blue eyes focused on the paopu tree--that one special place that was so treasured to her. The trio of friends would spend hours sitting there--talking about where they would go on their adventures, and how they would always be together. She scoffed as she realized how silly that promise was. Of course, they couldn't stay together forever. There was nothing that could do that.

Not even a paopu fruit.

She laughed again, this time louder, as she recalled his drawing in the secret place. When they had both been five years old, they had sketched a crude picture of each other on the cave walls. Now, years later, she walked back into that same cave only to find a paopu fruit--the legend that claimed to keep people together and their destinies intertwined--drawn from Sora to her.

_That naïve boy....but isn't that who she gave her heart to in the first place?_

"Kairi? Are you coming?"

"Huh?"

She spun around to face Selphie a blue eyed, golden haired girl, and one of her best friends. Kairi smiled, picked up her bag and walked over to her.

"Yeah."

"What have you been doing...staring out at the water like that?"

"Oh...just...waiting."

"Waiting? For who?"

Kairi paused for a minute, before a delighted smile lit up her face. "So-ra."

_Starts with an "S"..._

_I die each time you walk away_

_My heart, my life will never be the same_

_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, one touch_

_Will be the_

_End of me..._

* * *

**.:Author's Notes:.**

**(1) This is not supposed to be Kairi bashing. Don't freak out, all you Kairi lovers....XD**

**(2) These lyrics at the end are from Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday. They do not belong to me. DO. NOT.**

**This story takes place at the time right after Kairi "talks" to Roxas and remembers Sora's name and all her memories. Sorry if that was confusing.**

_Okay, so this is my first attempt at trying to write a SoKai. Yes, it is short, but it's something I came up with on the spur of the moment. Don't expect any more Sora/Kairi stories 'cause you're probably not gonna get them. I don't really support this pairing, but I thought this would be fun to do._

_khgirl1770 =P_


End file.
